<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blooming Desire by ambiguously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505571">Blooming Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously'>ambiguously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex Pollen Consumption, M/M, Sex Pollen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trust me," Poe said, and Finn was instantly on the alert.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blooming Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts">gloss</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Trust me," Poe said, and Finn was instantly on the alert. Fine, Poe had introduced him to all sorts of fun things since Finn's arrival to the Resistance, and his decision to stay. But Finn had also learned Poe's lack of self-preservation skills weren't limited to his time behind a control yoke. Since they'd started sharing a bunk here in Poe's private quarters, Finn had enjoyed all his lessons about this new life and had also learned to ask important questions before agreeing to a new class.</p><p>"I do trust you. Now tell me first." He still had his clothes on. This was important: another lesson he had learned. When Poe wanted to show him some new trick, Finn was far more pliable and ready to say yes if he was already naked with Poe's warm hand sliding up and down with delicious pressure. Finn had more options dressed, including the option to think straight.</p><p>Poe gave him a look, though Finn was pleased to see he wasn't irritated but fond. He climbed out of the bunk, and the light caught his mouth, red and plump from kisses. It was a nice look, one Finn had grown very fond of these past few months, and he was distracted as Poe dug through a pocket on his discarded jacket. "Where did I put that?" He breathed in with a grin of success. "Gotcha."</p><p>He returned to bed with his prize and handed it to Finn.</p><p>Inside a transparent cast-plast envelope lay a small, eye-scorchingly purple flower. Finn held it up to see in the low light of Poe's glowlamp. "We're learning about gardening?"</p><p>Poe took it back. "We're learning about something much better than gardening. You know the Rebellion used to have a small cache here, right? They never used it as a base, but they explored it in case they needed it for a hideout." Finn nodded. He knew this story. "One thing I found out about the Rebellion when I got a little older was obvious in hindsight. You get a bunch of young, idealistic, horny people together in close quarters, and things happen." He shook the flower. "This flower grows about ten clicks from here. The exploration team found it. They, uh, documented the effects after they left." He grinned as Finn caught on.</p><p>"It's a sex flower?"</p><p>"For humans, yes, which you and I happen to be. There was only one human on that mission, and his team members were bright enough to sedate him until the effects wore off."</p><p>"It's a drug."</p><p>"It's not really a drug. It's just pollen, and the effect only lasts for a couple of hours. You and I have this whole evening to ourselves."</p><p>Finn wasn't sure this was a good idea. Some of the other stormtroopers had smuggled in spice, partaking in secret until they were inevitably caught out and terminated. The First Order took a dim view on any kind of unauthorized drug use. </p><p>Stalling for time, he asked, "What was it like the last time you tried it?"</p><p>Poe blinked. "I haven't. When I collected it, I wore gloves, which mostly worked." His face heated, and Finn knew without question he'd tucked away this flower before tugging himself free of his trousers and jerked himself hard in those same gloves. He wasn't sure how he knew, but the image was crystal clear in his head. "I haven't tried it with anyone else."</p><p>"You're experimenting on me?"</p><p>"Not if you say no."</p><p>And that was true. Finn had turned down some of Poe's weirder ideas about what they could get up to in bed together, and Poe hadn't fussed or pushed. He was ready for both of them to have a good time, he always said, and if Finn wasn't comfortable with a suggestion, then he wasn't going to have a good time. He did that with a lot of things. Finn hadn't grown up with the chance to make many choices about his life. Poe liked offering him as many as possible, taking as much pleasure in the look on Finn's face when he discovered he liked something new as he took physical pleasure in the things they did together.</p><p>If Finn wasn't careful, that was the kind of person he could fall in love with. He had a feeling he hadn't been nearly as careful as he'd intended on that front, either.</p><p>Poe was still waiting. Finn took the cast-plast from him and pulled out the purple flower. The petals had been slightly crushed by the handling. Yellow pollen streaked the clear envelope, and Finn dipped a finger across it, gathering specks on his fingertip. His eyes meeting Poe's, he slid his finger between Poe's lips, and shivered at the feel of his warm tongue stroking the tip and length in tawdry parody.</p><p>Finn pulled out his finger and kissed Poe hard, his mouth open against Poe's lips, and the honey-sparkle taste of pollen in his mouth, dissolving on his tongue. Fire raced through his blood, but it always did when he kissed this man.</p><p>Their clothes didn't stand a chance.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>